A variety of different types of containers are available for general storage use, some of which are particularly designed for the storage and preservation of food items for later consumption and/or use. These containers may be intended for commercial use during the distribution of food items, home use for the storing of recently prepared food items, or both.
Rigid containers are preferable as they are durable, can maintain their shape, and thereby protect the stored items (e.g., food items, etc.) from being crushed. Another advantage is that the rigid containers are usually easily washable and, therefore, reusable. Also, it is desirable that rigid containers be temperature and microwave resistant to allow for heating, cooling, and freezing of the stored food items within the container.
These containers, such as bowls for food items and the like, have sometimes been provided with lids. However, the container/lid combinations have typically been susceptible to leakage, or difficulties in securing the lid to the container. This problem of securing the lid to the container can be aggravated after the container and lid have been washed and dried by heat, which can result in slight deformations of the container and/or lid. Such container/lid combinations, as a result of slight deformation, can lose their ability to generate a tight seal between said lid and container.
It would be desirable to provide a storage container and lid combination that can be used to form an airtight, lockable, leak-proof seal, be a microwavable container, and which lid can be repeatedly and releasably securable to the container after being subjected to many wash and dry cycles.